Things'll work out
by Neko-Angel246
Summary: A TALE OF TWO STANS SPOILERS (sorta) What If Stanford wasn't pulled into the portal and Stanley didn't loose is brother for 40 years...


**A/N: WHATS THIS? A NEW STORY? THIS WRITERS BLOCK IS GOING TO BE THE END OF ME GAH**

 **I wasn't sure if I would be able to write The Stan Twins again, A Tale Of Two Stans destroyed me, but after awhile of comfort I finally was able realize that things would work out in the end. We just have to deal with these two being grumpy grumps for awhile before they can finally hug it out! So I wrote this 'What If' one-shot to shake away the angst! Hope you like it (: !**

* * *

"Stanley! Stanley help!"

Stanley watched in horror as his twin brother, the only family he had ever known, was slowly being pulled into the vast electric blue of the portal. He couldn't loose him. Not after just getting him back.

"What do I do?" Stanley cried out.

"Do _something_!"

Stanley ran over to the lever Stanford fell over but it didn't budge. He frantically looked around the room for something else, like a glowing red button that read "SHUTDOWN SWITCH" in bright letters. His eyes roamed around the room some more until it landed on a coil of rope in the corner of the room.

"Stanley what are you doing!?"

"Something!"

Stanley grabbed the rope and quickly made a lasso, a bit thankful for that run in with angry westerners, before running back towards the portal. He swung the lasso over his head before throwing it towards his brother. The rope latched around one of his wiggling legs and he started to pull.

"I gotcha, pointdexter!" Stanley started to pull his brother in, digging his heels into the ground to stop from being pulled in too. Gritting his teething, Stanley gave one final tug before both brother tumbled to the ground.

Stanley let out a hiss as the cool ground met his burning fleshing, rolling over so his good side was on the floor. He got hear the steadying breathing of the other beside him and the shutdown of the portal. He started to figure out what to say when he felt a familiar hand land near the burn and flinched. The hand flinched before pulling back, a small "Sorry" being murmured afterwards. They stayed like that in a silence that felt like forever before Stanley let out a sigh and slowly got to his feet.

He could hear his brother scramble up to his. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"To my car," Stanley replied without turning around. "You made it pretty clear you don't want me around so I'll do something useful for once and get out of your hair."

There was no answer.

 _Not like I was expecting one_ Stanley thought as he started to make his way towards the door. Halfway there he felt a hand grab his arm, stopping him mid step. Stanley turned half way and got a good look at his brother's face since the almost portal accident. Sadness, regret, bitterness reflected off his eyes, his face stoic of any emotions.

"You're not going anywhere till we fix up that burn." Stanford objected and before Stanley could argue, Stanford was already pulling him towards the elevators and into the bathroom. Stanford released his brothers arm so he could start the shower. Turning back towards Stanley he slowly reached out to unzip his winter jacket and carefully pulling the jacket, even his tank top, off before depositing it onto the floor. Once the shower was cool enough he ushered Stanley into the shower and told him to keep it under the water and that he's be right back.

Stanley closed his eyes and let the cool liquid drizzle down his back, slowly dousing the heat burning his right came back a couple minutes later with a bottle of aspirin and some gauze. Stanford put the stuff on the bathroom sink before quietly informing his brother that he was going to clean his burn. Stanley kept as still as he could as Stanford cleaned, holding up his mullet hair so it wouldn't get in the way. About 10-15 minutes or so later the shower was turned off and Stanley was asked to sit on the toilet before being handed some aspirin he could take while Stanford applied some antibiotics to the burn and gauze of tapped in place afterwards.

Stanford picked up the clothes on the floor and led Stanley upstairs, stopping at a bedroom door.

"This is my room you'll be staying in for the night," Stanford informed his brother. "There are pajamas on the couch for you to sleep in. Make sure to sleep on your good side."

Stanley blinked. "But where are you-"

"I won't be sleeping tonight," he answered as he looked away from the other. "I have things I need to do that'll most likely keep me up all night."

"But Stanford I can't just take your room! You need the sleep more than I do and-"

" _Lee."_

Stanley tensed at the old nickname and the stern look his brother gave him when he turned back around. Stanford glared at his brother for a few more seconds before it softened. Hold the clothes in one arm Stanford held out the bottle of aspirin for his brother to take. Stanley took them without question. Stanford nodded a bit before turning to head back down the hall. Stanley let out a sigh before reaching for the doorknob, the door creaking open as he turned and pushed.

"Stanley."

Stanley blinked and turned to see Stanford not too far away, watching him with familiar brown orbs. Was that a tiny smile on his face?

"Tomorrow we'll find a room for you to stay in," Stanford offered and Stanley was sure that smile grew a bit, a bit teasingly. "then we'll get rid of that mullet of yours. I'm not sure it fits you."

Stanley just started in silence as he watched his brother walk back downstairs and couldn't help the smile slipping onto his face.


End file.
